Sonata
by Glenn and Katina Rentholen
Summary: someone is reflecting on her past with an Angsty mannerism. this is NOT fluffy. It's romantic angst. IF you don't like it, please, don't read. Inu-Kag. Kat


I don't own Inu-Yasha, or Moonlight Sonata.  
  
Moonlight Sonata  
  
  
  
  
  
She was playing 'moonlight Sonata'. The keys made this satisfying slight punch when she hit them, and the sounds were that of the enraged lunatic. The soft, mellow sounds of a mother in pain. The sweetness of a first kiss.   
  
All of these things that she had lost.   
  
all of these things that she played for.   
  
Over and over again, through out eternity. the same keys. the same song. 'Moonlight Sonata'.  
  
And yet, there was the cresendo, where she could feel the music. Feel the pain and suffering. And at the same time, she could feel the wonderous bliss that was here. this wonderful, spectacular love that she had known. And lost.  
  
The white and black keys, representing her life and death, good and bad, sweet, and sour.. Pain and love...  
  
the note she hit was sour. It didn't go with the rest of the sonata.   
  
She began the peice again. from the top. And closed her eyes to delve into her mind, once more. and relive the memories that had been.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha must not have noticed the change in her. He didn't say anything when she walked past him, brushing ever so closely to his FireRat GI. She didn't know that he had indeed, noticed. That he could smell the pain on her.   
  
Saying nothing was all he knew to do, that wouldn't drive her away. So in silence, he suffered her misery. In quiet, he pondred her listless eyes, and dry tears. The kind that only left trails, not on the cheeks, but in the heart. When she slept, it was fitful. When she was awake, she really wasn't awake, but still drifting in and out of some place that he had never seen before.   
  
Kagome's deep eyes were no longer deep, but shallow like the banks of a river. They were banded with red, as though she had been crying, though she had not. She sat, listening, and not hearing, Shippou and Miroku and Sango as they spoke. Shippou would get up in her lap.   
  
He knew something was wrong. But, as Inu-Yasha had, chose not to say anything, for fear of driving her away. He cuddled up to her, his warm, furry feet against her lap. His head agaisnt her chest. His heart, beating with her own.   
  
Inu-Yasha secretly envied the kit. He wished that Kagome would let him hold her the way she held the kit in her own arms at night, when the fire was crackling. He longed for her in ways that no human had longed for another. in ways that No demon would ever understand.  
  
Mind, body and soul, all as one.   
  
And so he said nothing to her. Knowing that when it came time, she would, instead, speak to him about it.  
  
  
  
The sonata was perfect. The feelings that had been written into it were perfect. the sound was perfect. The black, polished piano, was also, perfect.   
  
But the human heart is not perfect. The human heart, and mind are far from this. Especially hers. She could not understand why she felt such Malice... such love.. towards one and the same person. It was confusing. How could she want both? How could she crave -no- need, this enigma in her? How could she lust after something that could never be hers?  
  
she loved him so much.  
  
  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha stood next to her, as she looked down into the well. And then she looked back at him. "I don't have to leave." she whispered.  
  
He stared at her, his eyes full of an emotion that she had only seen him give to Kikyo. And in that moment, she thoughts she knew. No. she did know. He did not love her. He loved Kikyo. He only saw Kikyo in her eyes.  
  
She took his hand in hers, and hugged him tightly.   
  
And then she was gone, just like that. In a subtle whisp of her perfume, he was left with nothing more than her memory.   
  
and the compleated Jewel in his hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She was in so much pain after that. So much pain. so much love. And she relished it. She knew that she would never see the half demon again.   
  
and so, she grew up. She went to college. Gained a history major. Wrote several books.   
  
she earned money that she never spent. She gave money to people she didn't know. she bought a small house near the sea. It was small, and white. Traditional to a fault, once you you realised that the outside was simply a facade against the summer rains.   
  
The house interior was full of paper sliding doors, and traditional Japanese furniture. Nothing of particular interest.   
  
But in the corner of the largest room of the house, was a baby grand piano. Black, and polished like ebony steel. It was out of place in this room. The furniture in here consisted of siting pillows, and a low tea table.   
  
It was here that she played, where the long glass sliding doors gave her a perfect view of the ocean.   
  
She'd been here once before. In another lifetime.   
  
as she played, she thought back to it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha stood next to her, looking out over the ocean. The moon had only begun to rise. His hair became black and the night sky. His eyes became violet and brooding.   
  
He was human.   
  
and he was alone with her. Just her. And not another soul.   
  
And it was here that he finally kissed her. He'd given her a summer blooming rose. Professed his undying love to her.   
  
At least, it might as well have been that. Inu-Yasha had never been one for wasting words. He'd simply said it, right then, to her. "Anything for you Kagome." he whispered, " Don't you understand that I love you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yes, the Sonata brought back memories that she thought she had forgotten. She played it again. From the top. Was this he sixth time tonight? Or the seventh?  
  
She kenw that people that roamed the beach at night could sometimes hear her. They claimed that she was a pained soul that had loved a man in her life. He'd given her something special, a music box most of the time the story went, and then she'd lost him. and so she was doomed forever to play the song over and over again.   
  
If only they knew how close to the truth that was. Inu-Yasha had never given her anything other than a flower, and the most painful heartbreak she'd ever recieved.  
  
something landed on the keys before her. Her fingers froze, halfway between one set of keys and another. Perfect red, blood stained rose. Laying there, before her.   
  
She dared not turn. Dared not look behind her. Dared not dream, hope.. she'd had so many dreams of him findingher again that she was no longer able to tel the reality from fantasy! No longer able to tell Myrth from madness! No!  
  
And yet...  
  
Yet, yet, yet.  
  
"Kagome.."   
  
Damn the Madness! damn the dreams! damn them all to hell! and to hell with not turning aorund either! The sonata was over! and he was there!   
  
She whipped around, and came face to wonderful face with the man that she'd fallen in love with as a mere child.   
  
"Inu-Yasha!" and then she sank into his arms. His wonderful, strong, real arms. He'd not changed a day from the day she'd left him, though it had been nearly 18 years before! And here she was, in her thirties, looking pale, adn stretched. Her hair was turning, like his, silvery.   
  
but the love in his eyes did not seem to notice this.  
  
for now, the sonata was over. The Moonlight Sonata that she would play through eternity was over. And she was where she belonged.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun came up over the ocean. And in the small white house on the beach, all was silent. The woman who had lived out her years there was quiet. There was no sound of the piano being played.   
  
they said, that in that house, a few hours afterwards, the woman's brother came to visit her. He came to visit her weekly, you know. They said that he found her laying, slumped over the piano bench, dead, clutching a single withered rose in her hand.   
  
But as the sun set, the sounds of a sonata, a beautiful Moonlight Sonata were heard.   
  
and out on the beach, two souls were reunited as one.   
  
A beautiful teenager wearing a Fuku. And a tall, handsome half demon with silver white hair and a red Gi.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors note: this whole thing started off with simply: She was playing 'moonlight sonata'. I was listening to it earlier,a dn it was stuck in my head, and the sentance would not leave untill I typed it. And then, once I typed it, this came from it. Wow. I have to say this is probably a romance angst thing that I have never tried before. Please, tell me what you think! ~Kat 


End file.
